Selina Wight
'Early Life' When Selina was three years old, she wanted to be a professional wrestler after laying her eyes on the TV screen when wrestling was on. 'Wrestling Career' Selina made her WWE debut on March 12, 2010 on Smackdown where she appeared as one of those people who just appeared backstage during any backstage segment. She didn't make her in-ring debut till a week later against Michelle McCool, but lost. She was used sparingly on Smackdown for about a year until Corre 2.0 (Vanessa Bennett, Brianna Lloyd and Ashley Miller) had been created in January of 2011 where The Corre 2.0 and Selina had a rivarly with one another, which had lasted until The Corre's disbandment. On the 2011 WWE Draft, Selina had been drafted to Monday Night Raw where she was used sparingly on the show till after the walk out episode of Monday Night Raw in October of 2011 where she got herself involved involuntary in the Big Show/Mark Henry rivarly when she was in a match with Mark Henry, where she almost got injured in Henry's hands, and it would've been possible if Big Show hadn't come to the ring and save her. On Survivor Series, ''it had said that Selina would be the special guest referee in the Big Show/Mark Henry World Heavyweight Championship match. Selina appeared on the January 27 edition of Smackdown where she appeared during the Daniel Bryan/Big Show promo as she had said to Bryan that whatever he said about the Big Show was wrong and that he didn't even make sense. After Bryan slapped Big Show the first time, Selina was attempting to hold Show back from attacking him. When Bryan slapped him a second time, Selina ended up knocking Bryan out with a right hand punch. It was announced on February 3, 2012 that Selina would replace Mark Henry in the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. On the February 10 edition of Smackdown, Selina was on commentary with the Big Show during the Daniel Bryan/Randy Orton match. During the match, when Bryan was about to walk away from the match, Selina got up and started attacking Bryan, causing a Disqualification, making Bryan the winner. After the match where Randy was yelling at her for what she did, he ended up pushing her a little bit, making Big Show and Orton brawling outside the ring, where Selina was trying to break the two up, and somehow was successful. On the February 13 edition of Monday Night Raw, Selina was facing Randy Orton where she won via DQ after Daniel Bryan intefered in the match. After attacking Orton with the Championship, he then later bashed the championship over Selina's head, then celebrated in the ring. On the February 17 edition of Smackdown, Selina was in a tag team match with Taylor Rocco and faced off against Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes where Selina and Taylor won. At the Elimination Chamber pay per view, Selina was the first person eliminated during the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. On the February 20 edition of Raw, it was announced that Selina would take part of the 10 person number 1 contenders battle royal to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' During her wrestling training, she was also training in MMA. Selina is the oldest daughter of The Big Show. She is the oldest sister of Cierra Wight and the step-sister of two other children. 'Finisher(s) *K.O. Punch '''Entrance Music *Get Back (ASAP) by Alexandra Stan (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Selina's Twitter Account is @SelinaMackenzie. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans, as well as posts photos of herself from time to time. Category:Wrestling OC's